Highly efficient emitters with a very long life are one of the prerequisites for the development of high-efficiency organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) and for display and lighting applications. Critical to a high efficiency is the quantum efficiency of the individual emitter molecule and the quantum efficiency of the emitter system (made up of matrix and radiation-emitting emitter) overall. Long lives, however, cannot be realized equally for all emitted colors. Emitter layers which emit light in the violet or blue spectral range have significantly shorter lives than emitter layers which emit in the green, yellow, orange or red spectral range. This is true especially of phosphorescent emitters.